Unsent Letters
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. One night, Sasuke unexpectedly drops by Sakura's bedroom while she's still sleeping and finds that she has written letters to him that she never sent.


**Disclaimer: don't own Nah-roo-doe.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I miss you. When are you coming back?_

_------  
_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been a month since you left and the last memory I shared with you is continuing to replay in my mind. It won't let me push the "stop" button. It won't let me hide it. It won't let me forget about you._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you miss me?_

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto promised me a promise of a lifetime. _

_He promised to bring you back no matter what._

_And guess what?_

_I believe him._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you ever think about me? About Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Anyone from Konoha? _

_Do you ever **regret **leaving us?_

_Or are you simply happy to finally be away from us?_

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_After seeing Naruto and the others fail to bring you back, I've decided to train under Tsunade-sama. Naruto will be training under Jiraya-sama. In our training, we'll get stronger and bring you back._

_I promise._

_**We **promise._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you write unsent letters to me, too?_

_Probably not._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm getting stronger by the day under Tsunade-sama's training._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_When you see me, don't underestimate me. _

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm not the same weak little fangirl anymore. _

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Where are you? _

_I can't find you._

_I miss you still._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Are you_ _**still**__ seeking revenge?_

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto came back from training under Jiraiya-sama. I'm glad. He may have grown physically, but he's still the same old idiot._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto still hasn't forgotten our promise of a lifetime._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Have you ever considered coming back?_

_If you have, don't ever hesitate and just come without a second thought._

_We'll accept you with open arms._

_We promise._

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Did you forget about me? About us?_

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I __miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. _

_But I guess that won't make you come back, now will it?_

_------_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I still love you._

_------_

I closed my eyes as I tried to stop myself from crumpling the papers and sighing out in frustration.

_What a stupid idiot.. what a fool.. _

I opened my eyes as my eyes flickered to the pink-haired girl who was sleeping peacefully, her face content and her lips unmoving.

I was tempted to reach out and stroke her hair, but I quickly stopped myself.

I turned back to the unsent letters.

The first one was the oldest one. It was crumpled, and yellow and had been folded so many times, you could simply rip the folded parts in a perfect straight line. The newest one was still white and had only been folded once. It looked like at the very most, a week or two old.

_Idiot.. how could she still be in love with me? What a foolish idiot.. _

I sighed as I stared out the window where the moon spilled light onto me. It was that light that allowed me to read her unsent letters.

Her scrawl was messy, and on quite a lot of them, there were teardrop stains.

I frowned at this.

"Sasuke.."

Surprised, I quickly turned as I saw Juugo standing there, looking at me.. _sympathetically. _

_"What_?" I hissed, not wanting to awake her and seriously pissed for being interrupted and looked at like _that. _

It was the _same _look that the villagers gave me when my whole clan was killed.

And I _despised _it.

"It's time to go," he murmured. "Madara's getting restless at your dawdling."

I sighed.

"I'll be right there.." I responded.

Juugo continued to stare at me and with a poof of smoke, he left the room.

I turned back to the letters then back at her.

I finally set the letters back on the table where I found them and quietly walked over to her.

She was just laying there, sleeping peacefully, not even knowing that I was there.

I leaned forward, not being able to help myself, and kissed her forehead lightly before leaving her bedroom quietly.

* * *

**Sakura **

_Beep..beep..beep..beep.._

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock as I quickly slapped the "off" button and hoisted myself up on my bed. Tiredly, I trudged my feet to the bathroom and as I brushed my teeth and pink hair, and woke myself up by splashing some water onto my face, I was finally fully energized and awake.

Smiling at myself, I left the bathroom and walked over to my closet, ready to change, when a post-it note on my desk caught my eye.

I quickly walked over to my desk and curiously picked up the post-it note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I haven't forgotten about you nor do I plan to. I haven't forgotten about Naruto either, or Kakashi, or anyone. _

_But give up trying to get me and bring me back because it will never happen. I'll never come back for stay. _

_I love you._


End file.
